Closer to the Edge
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: This is a oneshot about Ricki remembering how she fell in love wiht the man of her life.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

I'm sitting in a chair in my house looking out of the window remembering everything that happened in my life, but focusing in the reason of my actual state. Everything happened in high school, in a class, with a boy that most of the students feared or thought of him as someone weird. He was everything that I wanted , everything that I needed. He was the one, the man of my dreams. As this thought passed across my mind the last rays of sun died in the horizon, bringing the darkness of the night.

_Flashback_

I entered the main door of my high school in Forks, a place that randomly had good weather. I made my way towards my locker were I took the necessary books. While I was at it someone tapped me on my shoulder:

"wait a minute Luke!" I said as I continued searching for my maths book and with my dark brown hair flowing down to my shoulders smoothly. Then again the person tapped me again on my shoulder. This time I found the book and as I turned around to face that person I said:

"Luke, you are so impatient!"

" sorry, but I'm not Luke last time I checked it" a cheery girl informed me. The girl in question was Alice Cullen, the short girl who was always hanging with the Cullen's, obviously, but more precisely with Jasper Cullen, the silent man who seemed to be nervous all the time, the man who caught my attention the first time that I saw him in one of my classes

"sorry"

"hi, my name is Alice!" she extended her hand for me to shake it, something that I did

"Ricki" I returned the smile and then wall clock behind her caught my attention and saw that we only had 5 minutes to go to class "I'm really sorry, but I have to go to class"

With that I left the cheery girl behind me as I ran to my first class. Lunch time arrived and I was eating with my friends on our usual table, that is the one next to Mike Newton's table. Luke as

usual was stealing me food:

"would you stop it, Luke!"

"what?! I'm hungry" he said as he grabbed one of my sandwiches

"then, if you are hungry try buying yourself some food or bringing it from home" I snatched my sandwich back before he could bit on it. Our bickering continued till someone neared our table:

"hi, Ricki!!" Alice greeted me from behind me. When I turned around I saw that she was not alone, she was with Jasper so I looked at him stunned. Alice looked from me to Jasper and then smiled "well, Ricki" she got my attention again "we were wondering if you would like to help our father in the hospital"

"why me?"

"well, your mother suggested us to ask you" she smiled again

"well, I have to think about it! You know we have the final exams coming over in short so it means that I would be most of my free time studying"

"yeah, we know that! You don't have to go there everyday, only whenever you have free time and you are willing to help us a bit, you know talking with the oldest patients and all that" she explained

"ok, I'll help you" I agreed

"good" she grabbed both my hands in hers and then looked behind her at Jasper who was still staring at me, my hazel eyes locked with his honey colored eyes and time seemed to stop in that precise moments, as if no one was around us, as if we were the only ones in the room. But, as everything, we were interrupted by Alice who grabbed his hand and walking with him to their table. Throughout the whole lunch I felt as if someone was staring at me, so whenever I looked around I found that no one was staring at me, but then again I got the feeling so when we finished with our lunch and it was time to return to class I looked behind me and caught Jasper looking at me.

Days passed since my conversation with Alice and Jasper, well more with Alice than with Jasper, in those days I studied and helped in the hospital where I became good friends with Alice, Emmet and Jasper, though the last one didn't talk much.

One rainy day I was about to go home when I saw that Alice and Jasper were running to me:

"hey, Ricki!" she smiled and Jasper nodded his head

"hi" I smiled in return to both of them "is there anything wrong?"

"no, we were wondering if you would like to come with us to have dinner to our house"

"well, I don't think that it……" I couldn't finish my sentence because the soft and sweet voice of Jasper was heard

"we know that it's a late invitation" he said as we locked eyes again "so, if you would like to come tomorrow to our house for dinner, we would be pleased" he finished the sentence with a polite smile on his face

"uh ….. O….o….ok!" I stuttered lost in his eyes

"good, then see you tomorrow!" Alice skipped to the hospital exit leaving us alone. After seconds of silence Jasper spoke

"we will take you at five o'clock if that's ok with you"

"y….yes" I stuttered again

"good" he smiled at me again and then bowed" have a safe trip home, Ricki"

He walked away leaving me there speechless, I mean it was the first time that he called me by my name and the first time that I have ever seen him smile. I was woke up from my daydreaming when my mother called me.

Next day arrived, and it was Saturday; time seemed to fly because I was on my room getting ready for the dinner at the Cullen's. When I finished getting dressed and I was walking down the stairs the doorbell rang:

"I get it" I said as I walked down the last stairs and opened the door to find an stunning Jasper there in front of my front door:

"are you ready?" he asked as he looked at me up and down

"yes, j…just w…ait a mi…nute, please"

"sure, as long as you need" he smiled making me almost melt in that instant. I ran to the living room where my jacket was laying on the couch and then I ran to the kitchen to find my mother cooking dinner for both her and my father:

"I'm going mom" I announced

"good, have a nice time there" she smiled and turned around " you look gorgeous , Ricki"

"Thanks, mom. See you later"

I ran to the door and almost fell to the floor if it wasn't for a hand that grabbed me:

"you ok?" Jasper asked with my hand still in his

"yes" I blushed

"good shall we go?"

"yes"

We drove in silence to their house, that seemed more like a mansion than a normal house, but anyway, I was feeling really nervous, not only because I was with Jasper, but because I was going to meet his family, not that I didn't know Emmet and Alice, but you know what I mean right?

We arrived there and I was introduced to his family, plus Bella who was having dinner with us too. We sat down on this really big table where we ate, well it looked like the only ones who were eating were Bella and me, but I dint think of it as something strange. Anyways, we finished eating and I helped Esme washing the dishes. After half and hour we were all sitting on the living room, myself sitting in between Emmet and Jasper.

"did you like dinner, Ricki" Emmet asked from my right

"yeah, " I began feeling nervous again as I felt all eyes on " I really loved it"

"you don't have to say that you loved it if you didn't like it at all " Rosalie said in a harsh tone

"n….no re….. really…." I began stuttering again

" if she says that she like it then I believe her, Rose " Jasper defended me from my left in a stern voice as he glared his sister "don't mind her, Ricki" he smiled down at me and then I felt this sensation of having all my nervousness drawn out of my body to be replaced with calmness.

"thanks, Jasper" I looked up at him with a smile on my face

"ok" Emmet got up from the couch " let's go upstairs, Rose" he grabbed her hand in his and then went to his room. The ones that followed them were Bella and Edward that went to his room too, then Alice said something about going for a walk and then Carlisle and Esme went to his office, leaving Jasper and me alone in the living room. The nervousness came back to me and I started playing with my fingers:

"do you want to see my room, Ricki?" he asked me as he offered me his hand

"su…sure" I took his hand and he guided me to his room, that was twice my room filled with a lot of books, Cds and a TV, but no bed

"no bed?" I said in a low voice, he seemed nervous at my question

"well, you see I got it broken so we took it to fix it to the carpenter and till then I have to sleep on the floor or on the couch and…." I started laughing at his reaction, because he seemed to be really nervous about it as if he was hiding something very important or embarrassing.

"ok, Hahahaha" I said as I sat down on one of the comfy chairs that were on his room. He sat down in the chair next to mine "so….. Do you like fruit?" I asked randomly making him laugh

"yes, do you?"

"yes"

Our conversation continued making us know each other much better. It was time for me to go back home and Jasper drove me there, he even walk me to my door:

"well, thanks for dinner! It was delicious!" I said

"your welcome! You should come more often to have dinner with me" he looked nervous when he realized what he had said "I mean, not me, but my family, that is, me too, you know …." eh continued rambling while I laughed

"I know what you mean, Jasper. You don't have to explain nothing to me, really. It's not that you would like to have dinner only with me and no one else, you know like a date" I said the last part looking at the floor with a sad voice. When I looked up I realized that he was looking at me intensively, as if what I had said was true "well, see you at school" I blushed

"yeah, see you on Monday, Ricki" he kissed my cheek and then made his way to his car, while I run to my room blushing madly.

Next day arrived and it was raining heavily and my mother wanted me to go to town to buy something in the grocery store. On my way back it was raining so much that I couldn't even see the road correctly. However, the last thing that I saw was a truck crashing against my car and then darkness came upon me.

I woke up in a hospital bed with my mother sleeping on a chair and my father pacing up and down the room:

"dad" I asked with a hoarse voice

"Ricki" he ran to me as well as my mother " you are awake"

"I'm going to call a nurse" Luke said from behind them

After some hours of talking with them I knew that my parents were hiding something from me, as well as, the Cullens

"tell me what is wrong?!" I demanded

"it's not our place to tell you the story" Emmet explained

"yes, we should leave them alone" my mom said

"don't worry, she will understand it" my father encouraged Jasper by patting his back

" what are they talking about, Jasper?" I asked him once they were all gone and he was sitting on my bed beside me

"tell me Ricki, do you believe in vampires?"

"vampires? As in Dracula?"

"yes" he chuckled

"well, I don't know what that has to do with anything"

"well, it has to do a lot , because you are in a vampire story" he looked at his hands

"what!?!?!"

"Ricki, look at me in the eyes " he took my face in between his hands and I noticed how cold they were " and tell me that I'm lying when I tell you that I'm a vampire" I looked deep in his eyes and saw no lie behind them

"you are not lying!" I exclaimed

"no" he smiled not taking his hands of my face "but, there is more , Ricki"

"more?" I asked bewildered

"yes" he laughed a bit at my surprise "you see, when my father told me that you got in a car crash I thought that my world broke into pieces, that there was nothing else for me to live" I chuckled at this, I mean the live part and he chuckled too " you know what I mean!"

"yes, sorry"

"and when I saw you in this bed with so many cuts and broken bones and the tubes I became paralyzed with fear"

"fear?"

"yes, fear of losing you….."

"me?" I interrupted him

"yes, you" he sighed at my interruption "you are my everything, Ricki. I knew from the first time that I laid my eyes on you, I couldn't take them off you. What I'm trying to say is that …."

"I love you" I cut him again

"yes, I love you, Ricki" he looked at the floor " I know that you might not feel the same but…." as he was about to take his hands of my face I placed them again on my face and repeated my confession

"I love you, Jasper" he looked at me surprised at first , but then he kissed me with so much passion and feelings in it that it took my breath away. When we finished kissing he hugged me and continued talking

"but there is more" he chuckled

"more?" I asked again

" yes, you are a vampire too"

"what?"

"yes, you see as I couldn't see you in that condition and you were about to die because of an internal hemorrhage in your brain, I talked with Carlisle about this, who explained everything to your family and then I got their approval to become you into a vampire"

"really?"

"yes"

"so I'm stuck with you for eternity?"

"yes"

"good, cause I wouldn't want to be with any other"

_End Flashback_

But that was the past and now it's the present 20 years after this. I was still sitting in a chair and still looking out of the window to the full moon that was on the starry sky, when a male voice

called me:

"Ricki? I'm home, dear"

"welcome back" I greeted him with a kiss

"what were you doing?" he embraced me with so much love

"thinking about the past"

"do you regret anything?" he asked me in a worried voice

" nothing, Jasper, nothing"

**Hope you liked it. please review telling me what you think of it. **

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
